


蜜糖

by Kineet



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kineet/pseuds/Kineet
Summary: Fork and Cake设定，中世纪AU，公爵锤&（甜品）奴隶基你是口中蜜糖，胸中刀刃。





	蜜糖

**Author's Note:**

> Fork and Cake世界观：  
世界上除了多数的一般人，还有着Fork和Cake极少数的两者。  
Fork与Cake间是捕食与被捕食之间的关系。
> 
> 关于Cake：  
天生就『非常美味』的人类，对于Fork来说，Cake是唯一可以让他们品尝到味道的存在，  
就像是最高级的蛋糕，尤如甘露般的美味。Cake的一切对于Fork来说都是甜蜜的诱惑，全身除开毛发和指甲都能够成为美食，如：皮肤、血肉、眼泪、唾液、精液......每个Cake的味道都有所不同，对于Fork来说就像是『巧克力、鲜奶油、焦糖...』有着不一样的味道。眼泪和唾液也像果露或糖浆一样甘美。  
除了能被Fork品尝到美味，和普通人没有什么区别。一般来说没有判别Cake的方法，直到与Fork相遇前，自己和身边的人大多可能都不知道身份，也不知道自己的味道。
> 
> 关于Fork：  
大多数在后天失去了味觉，能够感受到Cake美味的人类。在没有味觉的世界里，一旦与Cake相遇就会产生本能的『好想吃掉』的欲望，有着想把对方拆之入腹的强烈渴望，会被要从头直脚尖都吞的一点不剩的冲动所包裹。  
由于曾多次发生捕食看起来像是一般人的Cake，引发猎奇杀人案件的关系。一旦被判定为Fork，便会被社会视为『预备杀人者』而遭到恐慌和排斥。所以很少会有Fork主动暴露自己。除了在后天失去味觉和可以品尝到Cake的美味外，和普通人没什么区别。  
但也有理智冷静的Fork，他们可以控制住自己，在不伤害的前提下，对Cake进行『品尝』，只摄取眼泪或唾液等。
> 
> 注：  
*普通的人类就算舔舐Cake，也无法察觉到任何不寻常的地方。能够尝出Cake美味之处的只有Fork。  
*Cake与Fork的出现与血缘无关，就算父母都是普通人，后代也有可能会出现Cake和Fork，反过来也是。  
*『Cake』只是代名词，来自进行捕食的人的形容『就像蛋糕一样，是无与伦比的甜味』，事实上也有除了甜味以外的其他味道。  
*只有绝少数会出现当场捕食的情况，部分人会选择一生都压抑本能（事实时如果一直遇不到Cake的话，并不会诱发捕食的欲望），也有部分人会选择对Cake进行监禁。
> 
> *梗来自P站，是从abo世界观衍生而来，同样属于开放梗
> 
> 本篇增加私设：  
1.Fork的身体在接受到来自大脑明显的“捕食”指令后，会增生犬齿。  
2.在不断的革命推动中，最终Fork站在了这个世界的最顶端，Cake沦为贵族们的食物。

他想变成一只鸟。  
这个梦想最初起源于自杀未遂，父亲提起他的胳膊，被折断了的关节在地上拖出一道湿热的痕迹。 从胳膊肘处擦伤流出的血液渗进了泥土中，他努力的抬起手，想要挣开父亲的束缚。却还是被对方像扔个破麻袋一样给关进了仓库里，铁门被阖上的最后那道缝隙让洛基看见了眼前的光景——母亲的冷眼旁观，侍女的窃窃私语，趴在地上舔舐鲜血丑态毕露的奴仆，这一切在他被血液黏湿的视野前天旋地转，直到在脑海里被糊成了一团渣滓。  
而他被困在这厚厚的一层污泥与血痂里，只是为了在某天被搬上长桌上，成为贵族们刀叉下的一块连着肉的骨头。  
他的一切都被禁锢在这里，这就是宿命——每个Cake一生都无法逃离的宿命。

“奥丁公爵的大儿子。”劳菲坐在马车的另一边，没有抬头，只是掀开了帷布让西利维尔再快一些。  
“他的生辰宴马上就要到了，索尔殿下选择了你。”他带着古怪的腔调笑了一声，“洛基，你该感到荣幸。”

荣幸？  
洛基按住了小腹，无法避免的对这个词产生了呕吐感。他撇过头，不想再去看劳菲。脸上带着的隔绝气味的面纱上随着他的动作轻轻飘起，在那上面纹着一把藤曼缠身的锤子，那是奥丁森的家徽。  
除此这外还有的——他穿着繁琐的长袍，绿绒的长衫下摆一路盖住了脚面，衣料上绣着银线的丝纹盘旋出一个复杂的图腾。一只纯金的项圈锁住了洛基的脖子，锁扣上刻着一条石蛇，据说只有那个见了鬼的殿下才能把它打开。

他全身上下都被打上了奥丁森的标记。从对方还没有正式成为他的饲主起，从启程踏进这辆马车的那一刻起，他就已经从劳菲森家族圈养的子嗣变成了献给索尔殿下的一份投诚礼物，一道宴前甜点。  
“你们是怎么商量的？”洛基高傲的挺直脊背，尽管那只足金的项圈一直压着他的脖子，他斜视着劳菲——他的父亲，尽管在五岁后被发现是身为Cake这一类别后，对方就再也没有给予过他属于父亲的关怀。  
“你拿我换了什么？”他挑挑眉毛，马车从一片泥底上压过，洛基脸上的那块面纱陡然被气流掀起，露出了两片薄而锋利的嘴唇。  
他饶有兴趣的看着面前的人，在这一霎那间露出了挣扎的神色，增生的犬齿已经在唇角若隐若现。  
“你喜欢我的味道，父亲。”洛基诱惑般的伏下身子，“明明那么讨厌我。可是身为Fork的天性，却让你没法拒绝这个。”  
只是随着面纱的下落，那股浓郁到冰凉的香气被完全的锁了回去。在洛基惊怒的目光里，劳菲把他的两只手也拷上了锁链。

“你以为你很值钱？”劳菲从口袋里摸出一只草烟，火光亮起点燃了洛基眼睛里深绿的颜色。  
他靠在了马车车厢上，直视着洛基说：“奥丁家族基本没有出过Cake。”  
“如果你是想讽刺我的出生。”洛基不屑的笑了一声，“我早就说过可以抹杀我的存在，不再去玷污你们的荣耀。”  
劳菲敲了敲烟灰，他冷漠的看着洛基，对着对方与他如出一辙的眼睛开口道：“所以，他们是公认的对待Cake最好的一个家族。”

“你想说你给我找了一个好归宿吗？”洛基从唇边挤出一声冷笑，他把脑袋磕在了马车车壁上，西利维尔的吆喝声传进他的耳朵里，爆裂般的炸成一片片的碎块。  
“索尔会收你做他的奴仆。”劳菲完全无视了对方嘴里的讽刺，他看了他一眼，这个目光里带有着太多复杂的感情，也许还有一份说不清的怜悯之情。  
“感恩吧，儿子。”这个称呼让洛基停止了他因为劳菲看过来的目光而剧烈挣扎的动作，他们彼此都安静了下来，只有马车偶尔碾过石子的震动。  
“至少，你不会被吃了。”

洛基下了马车，成团的侍女围住了他。她们其中一人弯下腰牵起了那条从手铐中间拖到地上的金链子，领头的侍女从宽厚的裙摆里扯出一段两指宽的裙带，把它束在了洛基的腰间。  
这是古时仆从的交接礼仪，洛基的身子在少女双手的动作下颤了颤，浓厚的花香味包裹住了他，让他昏昏沉沉的意识滑下了更深的深渊。在这仿佛腐烂到恶臭的花香中，直到束带完成，洛基仍呆立在原地，一直守在他身后的劳菲这才算松了口气。来时路上的那一番话果然还是起了作用，如果洛基在这个时候做出什么不适宜的动作的话，那么未来在奥丁家等待他的也不会是太好的日子。  
“请代替我禀报殿下。”劳菲微微弯下腰，对着庄园行了一个礼节，“劳菲森家的贺礼已经带到，因为私人原因，恐怕我不能前往参加殿下的贺宴了，属实遗憾。”  
侍女长微笑着抬起头，她挥了挥手示意余下的人可以先行进去。洛基跟着她们向前走了一步，他的双手被缚于镣铐之中，只能一步步的紧跟着侍女们离开。  
“不必......”

剩下所有的话都被抛在脑后，他没有回头，也没再听到劳菲的任何声音。只有那个侍女长的声音被割裂成碎片，一块一块的飞入他的耳中。  
直到走过城堡前面那一大片的花园，在这愈发浓厚的花香中朝前，踏入了那扇雕刻着族徽花纹的大门，所有属于外界的声音才真正的离他而去。洛基在一片沉寂和侍女裙摆交错的摩擦声中进入了城堡，阳光在背后合拢。印在脊背上的最后一小块光斑随着锁链的扯动声彻底的从他的身上被剥离，只余下了烫晒后的温度。

她们没有人对他说话，洛基也就沉默不语。不是索尔的话，对谁说也没用。从小就是在这样环境下长大的他当然对这种事极为熟悉，除了掌权者的命令，一切都只是虚无。  
最终他被带到了一间地下室，他们踏着旋转楼梯往下，停在了这间牢房面前。他的锁链被缠绕着栓在了距离门前最近的那一根柱子上，侍女们在此时相继离去，随后到来的是奥丁家的男侍和行刑者。  
“洛基，劳菲森的儿子。”领头的侍者居高临下的看着他，他被他们按压着跪在了地上。洛基垂下头，面纱随着他的动作触碰到了地面，被抹上了一层潮湿的污痕。他为这个动作而感到屈辱，但并不至于因为这个无关紧要的角色而破戒。他们只是想要激怒他，好在晚宴结束前，在他被沦为吃食的最后几刻钟里寻找乐趣。

——但也许，他们也不过是对方先行派来试探他的人。

“在被进献给殿下前，还有一些规则需要你了解。”对方伸出了一只手，似乎是想要撩开他的面纱。洛基冷漠的偏过头，这个动作让丝纱的下摆更用力的从污泥中滑过，它的下摆已经完全脏污，一半的泥水沾在了洛基尖俏白皙的下巴上。纯金的项圈坠击在了地板上，发出清明的一声脆响。  
“作为Cake。”对方并没有因为他的闪躲而愤怒，只是粗鲁的笑着从嗓子里挤出了这个词。在他身后的那一群人也因为这一句话露出了彼此熟知的笑容，他们窃窃私语着为行刑者让出一条道来，站在两边饶有兴趣的看着这个跪在地上的Cake最终还是被他们的领事掀开了脸上的面纱。浓郁的香味在面纱被摘取的瞬间就环肆在了这间狭小的牢房中，但是无人有幸可以闻到，所有的侍者都只是站在原地，好奇的往他的脸上打量。

奥丁家的奴仆中没有Fork，洛基在愤怒中喘息了一口气。他白皙的脸颊被那位侍者拿着纱巾抚拭擦弄，直到脸颊被磨出了一片的深红才被松开下颌。对方站起身饶有兴趣的打量着他，在这个凶狠的目光中，洛基预示到了解下来他将要受到的刑罚。

“一个小小的标记。”行刑者已在旁边准备多时，他的手上拿着被反复烫烧过的银针，一边的一位侍者正双手捧着一碗针刺所需要的草汁。  
“我原本打算把它放在你的脸上。”那位侍者随手扔下了擦拭过他面颊的那块丝纱，“这张脸很漂亮，对着好看的脸，殿下也会更有食欲。”  
“所以——”他站到了楼梯上，居高临下的看着被两个人按压着保持跪姿的Cake，施舍般的说道，“刺在腰上吧。”

在这句话后，立刻就有侍者上前掀开了洛基的长袍下摆。他纤细白皙的脚踝被紧握在另一个男人的手中，嘴巴在尖叫前被塞入了一块湿润的布巾。在简单的线条勾勒后，他的皮肤就在银针的刺激下起了微小的鸡皮疙瘩，行刑者没有给他再多反应的时间，针刺蓦地穿过皮肉，挑在了他的每一根神经上。  
那一天关节脱节的剧烈疼痛感反复的、如潮水般一次一次的席卷着他。洛基痛苦的呻吟声被全部挡在了那一团布料后，无法止住的涎水顺着被塞满的唇角下滑直到混杂进了下颌上的污渍中，被磨成了一道伤疤。  
他在挣扎中仿佛看见了那位金发的侍者去而复返，汗水将他的头发浸湿，一缕缕的贴在了额头上。金发的侍者在他因为疼痛而涣散的目光中缓慢的放下一只手，握住了他挣扎着不停抠抓的右手。

“你是我的。”这句话如同一句恶语一遍遍的环绕在他的耳边，带着浓厚的血腥气息封锁住了他所有的逃亡之路。  
脖子上的项圈随即被对方拖拉着拽起，两只被锁在镣铐中的双手已经被磨出血液来。他感到温暖的唇舌触碰到了那块磨损的皮肤，血液被贪婪的卷入了齿间，透明的青色血管在增生的犬齿下迸发出诱人的香气。而那两只犬齿早已抵在了不断跳动的血管上，随着洛基身体应激性的颤动磨舐。  
于是，他只能屈服在野兽的利爪下，“我是你的。”  
他感觉到抵在手腕上的犬齿更为激烈的磨动了一下，但腰间烫刺所带来的疼痛让他在被堵塞的尖叫中失去了意识。没能知道对方最后的反应，洛基便昏睡了过去。

他的命运，属于每个Cake的命运。  
被圈养，被分食，被侵犯，被唾弃，时间往前走，但是这个肮脏的腐烂到骨子里的世界却从未改变过。  
无法被满足的味觉，因为有了Cake而不再需要隐忍。Fork逐渐聚焦到了权力的中心，而除非被Fork嗅闻此生可能都无法知晓属性的Cake却在不知不觉中被紧捏在了他们的手心里。在一次次的改革推进，权力争夺中，Fork最终站到了至高点，而Cake则丧失了所有的自主权。  
在被刺上那个不知名的图案后，洛基这一生就算死亡都不能离开这座城堡了。无论哪个城镇在进城门之前都需要验身，以防被打了标记的Cake从他的从属Fork处偷跑。  
他被打上了索尔的痕迹，更深层次的，不再是奥丁家族而是独属于那个殿下的印记了。

昏迷前看到的那一副画面并不是他的错觉，洛基睁开眼睛，他躺在铺满地面的那张绒毯上，金发的侍者——现在也许称呼他为索尔更好，正支着胳膊坐在床上看向他。  
“我看见你的眼里丝毫没有惊讶，洛基。”索尔饶有兴趣的开口，洛基直起身，他这才发现自己正全身光裸着，而他面前这个暴君还是衣冠楚楚，穿着繁琐精致的衣袍。  
“你暴露的很完全。”这还是除了他在昏迷前给予索尔回应后第一次在这座城堡里开口，索尔的瞳孔在这句清冷的声线中缩了缩。不同于牢房里微弱的泣音，这个Cake即使在面对他时身上也带着一种无法言明的气势，毫不示弱。索尔更为感兴趣的将目光投向他，他收起了自己支撑着的那只胳膊，转而正坐着面对站在他面前裸露全身的洛基。

“我很好奇你是怎么做到这么镇定自若的。没有衣服。”他调笑般的对着洛基说，“没有尊严，没有自由，没有任何可供谈判的条件，还被我打上了标记。你什么都没有，现在不过是我的奴仆。”  
“他和你做了什么交易。”洛基没有回答对方的问题，只是坦然自若的问道，“殿下。”  
他拖长了最后一个音节，对着索尔展现了一个微笑。

但是索尔只是对着他勾了勾手指，示意洛基往前走一点。袒露身体并没有让洛基感到愤怒什么，他的阴茎软绵绵的垂在腿间，胸前的乳首在冰凉的空气中挺立。洛基向前走了一步，他脖颈上的项圈还没摘下，在灯光下闪耀着的贵金属在他白皙到发光的皮肤下也显得黯然失色，只有因为走动而带起的锁链哗啦呼啦的响声。  
“跪下。”索尔淡淡的看向他，洛基在他的面前跪下，脸上仍带着那个微笑。  
“据你父亲说，你可是一直排斥被进献的。那么现在算什么？”索尔抬起自己的小腿，靴面蹭着洛基的下颌，挑起了他的下巴，“如此轻易的就对我屈膝，我倒开始怀疑当初把你从劳菲手上给要过来这个决定算不算好了。”

洛基顺着鞋尖抬起头，两颗乳头随着他的动作被递到了索尔的眼前。他伸出手捏住了这两颗可怜兮兮的果实，用力的捏动了一下，愉悦的听着跪在自己面前人的口中传来了一声闷哼。  
所以说没有交易，洛基的眼神晦暗不清，索尔虽然没有正面解答，但确实已经把所有的讯息都告诉他了。只不过是对方的索求，想要换个新玩具了。  
他发闷的胸腔在此刻终于空疏了许多，索尔如同刀削般精致的脸庞与他只有寸步。他高高的把扬起的头颅抬得更高了，对上了对方那双蓝色如海的眼睛。  
“殿下。”他勾着唇角，整个人眉眼都舒展开来，“你要了我——”  
洛基拉过索尔放在他胸前的那只手与他是十指相扣，“又是为了什么呢？”

从把对方抱进这个房间起就跗骨般一刻也没有消散过的香气砰的一下在索尔的鼻尖激烈的炸散开来，沉郁清冷的味道顺着呼吸盘栖进他所有的腔道中。“请来吃掉我”——不用再怀疑什么，对方无疑想要传达给他的就是这样一个讯息。

来自身体深处的“捕食”欲望在洛基的一个眼神下就被全部诱出，Cake趴在他的鞋面上，躺至在锁骨上的项圈被他踩的咯吱响了一声。  
他无法控制的一脚踢开了正依附在鞋面上的人，随即抱起那个摔落在地毯面上的白皙人影给丢到了宽大的床上。从项圈上拖拉出来的金色锁链砸在床面上，发出稀稀落落的几下沉闷撞击声。  
“殿下！”洛基惊吓的喊住了对方，但这并没有办法阻止一个已经陷入疯狂的Fork。他被猛的拽了起来，腰肢弯成一道不可思议的弧度，仿佛要被折断一般给压在了床面上。洛基的头颅被用力的按压在了羽被间，项圈抵住了他的喉管，这让他在这几秒里产生了接近于死亡的窒息感。他在挣扎中把自己的头抬了起来，脖颈处已经被卡出了一道鲜艳的红痕。

“Cake。”低沉的声音从背后传来，毛骨悚然间洛基的臀部猛然的被撞上一块炙热的肉刃。索尔甚至没有给他丝毫解释或者后悔的机会，低下头吻上了那两块支棱尖利的肩胛骨。  
“不会给你逃走的机会的。”他冷漠的伸出一只腿把洛基死死的压在床面上，慢条斯理的褪去衣物，“我知道你有很多鬼心思，哪怕是之前那副臣服的模样也不过只是做做样子，只要一有机会，你就会迅速的离开这。”

“不，不是——”  
洛基反驳的声音被尖叫声所替代，索尔的手掌毫不犹豫的击打在他的臀面上，直把那两瓣白皙的臀肉拍的叠起一层一层红润的肉浪。  
“不，殿下，嗯——”他没法再说出更多的话了，只要从洛基的嘴里听到类似于次拒绝或者拒绝承认的字眼，扇打在臀肉上的力度就会立刻增强，直把这个小奴隶打的发出一声又一声的痛呼。  
雪白的臀部在索尔毫不停歇的连击下已经被扇打的如同两瓣熟透了的桃肉，他用力的掐了一下挺立在洛基胸膛上红润的乳头，满意的听到了对方终于无法掩抑的哭泣声。

“你知道诱惑我的后果是什么吗？”索尔轻笑着凑近了洛基的耳朵，对着那个小巧粉红的耳垂吹了一口气，“你用过很多次这招是吧？趁着Fork神魂颠倒打起来的时候，偷偷的逃出来，割下一些血液皮肉引诱他们，让他们只为了那一点残羹剩宴争抢。而你这份主食早就偷溜大吉。”  
他每说一句话就会扇打一次乖巧的放在手掌上的那瓣臀肉，直把对方打的直哆嗦。  
而洛基这次已经学乖了，再也没有去反驳对方的话。

“劳菲都跟我说了。”  
谈到这个名字后，洛基不出所料的在他的手下挣扎起来。他回过头，眼眶里已经盈满了生理性的泪水，眼角红润的让人情不自禁的想要吻下去。而索尔也确实这么做了，他钳着了洛基的下巴，不让对方回头，然后舔舐着他扑闪的睫毛，直到两只眼睛都无法再续住瞳孔间的泪水。  
索尔缓慢的把洛基流下的眼泪舔进了舌尖，爆炸般的糖味在舌苔上滚动，这让他忍不住的想品尝到更多。他再次的伸手反复的去掐弄那两颗已经被折磨的高高肿起的乳头，在洛基嘶哑的痛呼声中舔舐着对方的眼眶，一遍一遍的把那蜜糖一般的眼泪卷入口中。

“只是——只是吃眼泪吗？”洛基红着眼睛挑衅的看着索尔，他胸口上的两朵花蕾惨兮兮的布满了指痕和掐痕。  
“你还想要更多，索尔。”他顺从的躺了下来，手腕上的锁链随着他的动作发出了叮叮当当的响声。他在索尔涨红的瞳孔下分开自己的双腿，已经被扇打到红肿的臀面在接触到床单时洛基无法控制的从嘴里发出了一声痛呼。

“只是——”他抚摸着那块被卡在自己脖颈的项圈断断续续的说，“它卡着我很难受。我想你也不想看见我做到一半的时候窒息了。”  
“你不要耍花招。”应声而落下的是洛基脖子上的项圈，它被索尔从衣袍中翻出的钥匙解开，再被对方大力的给扔到了床下砸碎了桌面上的茶杯，碎片跌落到地毯上，有一片滚到了床边。  
随后洛基又被对方提起来翻了回去，他跪趴到了床边，臀部翘的极高，布满指痕的臀肉在索尔的眼前晃动了两下。

他直接拉着洛基的脚踝操进了被藏在红肿臀肉间的小穴里，没有润滑，没有任何准备工作。洛基疼的脸色发白，手臂垂在床沿上抽搐着用力一抓。  
“轻，轻点，殿下。”他颤抖着撅高自己的屁股，像个婊子一样在男人身下求欢着，“我很痛，你慢一点，好吗？”  
紧到极致的穴洞也箍的索尔生疼，他沉重的呼吸了一口气，从嗓子眼里挤出一声嗯，缓慢的开始尝试抽插。  
借着血液的润滑，生涩的小穴终于开始慢慢的吞吐起男人的性器了。它乖巧的在索尔的抽插下开合，熟练的完全不像第一次给人操的样子。

洛基的脚踝始终被他抓在手里，借着力道一次又一次的主动撞上了对方的阴茎。疼痛过去后，是激烈到头皮发麻的快感，他压抑住自己的呻吟声，把脑袋深深的给埋进了床被里。  
“给我叫出声，Cake！”索尔一巴掌扇在了已经高肿到近乎透明的臀瓣上，满意的听到了对方终于不在去抑制自己的叫声。  
“殿下，不，慢一点......啊...”洛基的求饶被身后冲撞到支离破碎，未被抚弄的阴茎甚至也颤巍巍的站了起来，可怜兮兮的在腿间吐出一点液体。  
“啊！”这一声拖长的尖叫让洛基差点脱力直接摔倒在了床面上，他的脊背在快感中传来了丝丝的疼痛。最终在他们摇晃的幅度中有血液顺着腰线流了下来，又被低下头的索尔舔舐干净，洛基这才知道对方是在做些什么。但他说不出任何多余的话，除了只带有快感的音节词还能从他的唇间被吐露外，一切话语都被冲击消散在身后那人野兽般蛮横的冲撞中。刀刃不断的在他的背后割开一道又一道细小的伤痕，被对方舔舐掉流出的血液。

洛基发出一声破碎的呻吟，他的腿间已经被对方操干到一片黏糊。没被舔干净的血液，阴茎溢出的前列腺液，肠液，各种液体混杂在一起，让他的下体仿佛被浸透在一片粉白色的污秽中。  
他在背后骤然加快的操干中双腿痉挛，喉咙里发出了轻微的咯吱声，在对方一个疯狂的冲刺里射了出来，达到了高潮。在失血的疲惫和快感中再一次的晕了过去。

等到再次醒来后，他仍如一块破布般被对方丢弃在地毯上，腿间黏乎乎的潮湿一片。洛基抬起手，项圈还没来得及再被对方戴在自己的脖子上，只有双手上还锁着一道链铐连着床头的柱子。  
索尔已经不在房间里，侍女显然早就进来清扫过房间，屋子里没有留下一样可供他解开这套锁链的东西。  
他弯下腰，把脸贴在地毯上病态的笑了笑。在洛基的视野前方，床底的深处，一块瓷片被藏进了地毯的绒毛间，没能让清扫的侍女发现。

“我属于我自己。”

-End-


End file.
